


You'd rather not know

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Jovi thinks that his team’s banter might drive him insane.





	You'd rather not know

“Good job,” Sergio says, thumping Jovi on his back.

“Thanks. Oh, what happened to your fingers?”

Sergio shrugs, “S’nothing.” 

“He keeps sticking them places,” Luka calls across the room.

A sly grin forms on Sergio’s face. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

Luka just laughs, flipping Sergio off. 

Jovi is too scared to ask.

Marcelo slings his arm around Jovi’s shoulders. “You’d better get used to it, kid,” he says but the smile he gives Jovi is sharp.

Nodding vehemently, Jovi whines, “How soon do you think I can request a transfer?”

“Aw, kid, you’ll fit in just fine.”


End file.
